A thin film transistor liquid crystal display is assembled by two upper/lower glass substrates, wherein the upper glass substrate is a color filter substrate. The final step in the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal display is to manufacture photoresist spacers on the substrate. The function of the photoresist spacers is to support the upper/lower substrates to form a gap for filling liquid crystal.
The injecting quantity of liquid crystal for a display is constant. If the gap is too large, it will causes the gap to not be entirely filled with liquid crystal, and affects the display effect of the display; if the gap is too small, the penetration rate of a display panel is directly decreased, and the performance of the display panel is decreased therewith. Therefore, the gap between the upper and lower substrates has to be precisely controlled.
With the resolution of the display becoming higher and the pixels becoming smaller, there is not enough space to dispose the photoresist spacers towards the array substrate, so that it is necessary to manufacture sub photoresist spacers with different heights, so as to increase the uniformity of the gap between the glass substrates, and further to improve the display effect of the display.
Hence, it is necessary to provide a mask and a method of manufacturing photoresist spacers with the mask, so as to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies.